First Class Soldier
by Neo Squall
Summary: The story of what happened when Zack and Cloud escaped Nibelheim Mansion.


First Class Soldier

Well, this is my first fan fic submitted to this website, so i hope everyone enjoys it! Basically tells the story (from my point of view) of what happened between Cloud and Zack when they escaped Nibelheim Mansion, and try to escape to Midgar. I'll give it a Teen rating, do to the language, and the violence.

The wind blew upwards, past the jagged rocks that lined it and up the cliff where he was standing. The body of his unconscious companion slung limp over his shoulder. With a sigh of content, Zack set him aside. Below, a rough distance of ten miles laid the city of Midgar. The Eden he had traveled so rigorously to return to, now so close it was within sight. The first class SOLDIER stood tall, his long raven hair ruffled in the wind. Youthful blue eyes, and an over all optimistic appearance would have made any unsuspecting person picture him as harmless. But that definitely was not the case, and the five foot long buster sword strapped to his back was evidence enough. "Cloud…"He said, in such a soft tone you would have thought it to be a whisper "We finally made it…we're home!" "U..ugghh…" moaned the boy, flipping over onto his stomach. For the most of the trip, his consciousness was absent. The Jenova treatment was to blame. Lucky for both men Zack had an immunity to the effects of the Jenova treatment due to previous injections of mako when he entered SOLDIER, or they would still be left in that laboratory to rot. But that was in the past now, all could be forgotten. A stillness clung to the air, a calm before the storm. The sound of thunder, as the bullet whizzed through the air and into the soft dirt beside his left foot. The celebration had ended, Zack flipping around to see the source of the shot. Behind him, roughly a distance of two hundred feet charged the Shin-Ra troops. Men clad in matching blue uniforms, rifles locked and ready. A deadly grimace crossed his face as he came to the realization, it had been too easy. The escape, and the journey up till now. Even Zack was ignorant to not notice it. Guards had been placed around the perimeter of the city, spies watching every inch of desert surrounding it. He had under minded President Shin-Ra. "How could I have been so fucking ignorant…" he said, eyes narrowing at the charging troops. Soldiers, aiming their guns, and firing bullets in his direction. He placed a hand upon the hilt of his buster sword "Looks like we're out numbered", said Zack counting each man in his head, coming to a total of thirty "I'm sorry Cloud…I was a fool to drag us into this mess. But in a way, I'm glad…because I get a chance to show that fat hog of a president…." He unsheathed his sword, twirling it's broad blade in a wind mill type motion, the sharp 'ping' sound of the speeding bullets being deflected by it's girth could be heard. "That the lives of men aren't expendable….No matter how they are lived!" with that he charged, pulling his sword back. Preparing for one final fight.

2 Days Ago…

The dull beep of the life support machines were the only sound within the clattered laboratory. Books piled into shelves, the bright florescent lighting above reflected off the glass of the tubing. It had been five years since the incident in the original Nibelheim, five years since the experiment began. The door to the laboratory crept open with an ominous shriek. At the top was second in command scientist, Professor Klein. An frail man, in his mid seventies. Draped in a long white lab coat, his speckled gray and white balding cranium, and thick rimmed glasses signified his age. He made the long trip down the winding stair case, each step squealed under the pressure. "Shin-Ra needs to put the time and money into repairing these steps." he muttered. Every day he felt as if they were to collapse beneath his weight. In his hand was a tray of food, worse than anything served at a hospital. But the money put into this project from Shin-Ra was not towards first class dining. He passed through the damp hall way, eyes glancing over towards the door to his left. The door was presented to him every day, he had seen no one enter or leave that room. It was locked when he tried to open it once, and not even Professor Hojo possessed a key. Klein approached the tubes. Glancing towards the machinery, to check the status of the subjects. It had been five years since Sephiroth decimated the town in an act of fury, and revenge. As a Shin-Ra employee, they kept a vow of silence. Even though no one spoke of it, they knew what had happened, and the two men were the only known survivors. Found injured at the mako reactor, Hojo took interest in the two. His studies with the Jenova cells still stung his mind, curious as to see how the first class SOLDIER, and the man who slew the legendary Sephiroth would react to such severe treatment. The results had been unsatisfying. No reaction towards Jenova, or Mako. It had been considered amongst both men the disposal, and abandonment of the project. Hojo was no longer in Nibelheim, moving back to Midgar for more 'pressing matters' as he put it to his fellow scholar. Klein edged towards the tube containing the SOLDIER. Raising his hand, and knocking softly upon the glass "Wake up…" There was a brief pause, no response from the floating body. His eyes were closed shut, seeming to be lifeless. "Hey! Here's your food!" announced the disgruntled scientist. His eyes drifted open, a positive sign until the door was immediately kicked open, smacking the man in the face and sending the food platter soaring through the air. The bright green mako emptied out onto the floor as he stepped out of the tube, removing the mask that pumped oxygen into his lungs. Klein's bifocals had been shattered by the blow, but it did not matter. As he began to rise from the floor, Zack raised his fist, slamming it down upon his cheek. The man's skull hurdled towards the ground, smashing into the tile. His skull cracked open, an swift death. "Cloud!", Zack moved over towards his tube. Grabbing the door, and with all his might ripped it off the hinges. The mako emptied onto the floor, Cloud's unconscious body fell to the ground. It took a moment to realize what had happened, his body being put into a prolonged period of hibernation. The ceiling above him seemed to swirl. Zack immediately came to his aid, ripping off his oxygen mask. "Hold on…just a moment." he moved over towards his buster sword, which had been so conveniently propped in the corner. Grabbing the hilt, he sheathed it, then turning back towards the boy, whom now was shivering and soaked in the green liquid. "Can you move?". No response. "I didn't think so…we don't have time to waste! We need to get out of here now!" He rushed over towards him, flinging the boy over his shoulder, he took off like a bat out of hell. Running up the decaying stairs, out of the mansion, and out through the wood land area that surrounded it. He only cared about fleeing, getting as far away from that mansion as possible. He would run until his heart burst within his chest, and his legs collapsed from exhaustion. He would run till he could taste freedom.

Wind soared as he charged, letting out a cry of battle as bullets launched towards him once more. He weaved in and out of the line of fire, showing them the true skill of a first class SOLDIER. "Reload!", cried out the commanding officer. A pause in the offense, as the single shot rifles lowered, and bullets were slid into the shafts. Zack took this break to his advantage, and at only fifteen feet away from the men, he catapulted himself towards the group. Bringing his sword down in a horizontal motion, he sliced two of the soldiers in half. Bodies toppling to the ground. The men panicked, trying to reload as fast as they could, as one by one they were picked off. Zack brought the sword upwards, in an upper cut type motion, slicing through the next soldier. One of the men took the initiative, and charged, rearing the bunt of his gun as if to strike him with . In one, singular sweeping motion with his foot. Zack tripped him, then brought his sword down upon his chest. Piercing through his lungs, and pinning him down to the ground below. The men gasped in horror, all of this happened so suddenly. As if lightning had struck the group, trembling with their rifles they backed away. Zack muttered, then turned his back towards them. The fight had only last a few moments, but it was evident who the victor was. The men had given up any hope of winning, it was clear that the skill of their opponent far surpassed any standard soldier. They had numbers, but it was quality not quantity that proved to be more sufficient. He was, in essence, an immortal warrior. The first class SOLDIER, like nothing they had ever dealt with before. "I am not a SOLDIER of Shin-Ra any longer!" announced the raven haired hero, "I refuse to continue, to slaughter my opponents like lambs. President Shin-Ra, will no longer control my life! And if you treasure yours, I suggest you…" the echoing 'boom' of a revolver, and the sharp pain of the bullet piercing through his back, and passing into his heart cut his speech short. The shell only stopping once it reached bone. His eyes widened, turning around to see the commanding officer, hand gun raised, aiming at his chest, and smoke rising from the barrel. He placed his hand on his chest, he could feel each pained thud of his heart, as it struggled to retain a beat. Trembling, he turned to flee. The moment of mercy was all that was needed to get the best of him, to think that he could leave the fight in a peaceful manner cost him his life. Now, he only had his own, and Cloud's life to worry about. He ran back towards his comrade. Who had been laying helpless during the battle. He unsheathed his sword, the running had increased his heart rate, which in turn forced his heart to pump faster, and spit out more blood. He pierced the sword into the ground, using it as a crutch. He dropped to a knee, hand still placed upon where his heart was located. "Cl….Cloud!" his voice raspy, blood leaking in a thin stream at the corner of his mouth "Run Cloud…please….escape!" The strain was too much for him to handle, he let go of the sword and fell face first onto the ground. Eyes squeezed shut, his heart felt as if it were in a vice grip, life slowly seeping from it. The troops took no time to approach the fallen warrior, but did it in a slow, cautious manner. "What do we do now?" asked one of the soldiers, turning to his commanding officer. He offered his troops a smirk, "Kill him." it seemed that he was to be the death dealer today. The rifles raised, pointing at the incapacitated warrior. They took aim, and fired a nine gun salute. The shells ravaging his body, but Zack could not feel them enter. His mind slipped away from him, and drifted into a slumber like he had never felt before.

The previous day…

The tattered pick up trotted down the road, picking up a cloud of dirt after every rotation of it's tires . By accident, Zack had inhaled the dust, causing him to cough and gag for breathable air. Sitting at the opposite end of the bed was his only friend at the moment, Cloud. His head slumped downwards, matted blonde hair concealing his face. Zack raised his hand, beating softly against the rear window of the truck "Yo, old man! Are we at Midgar yet?" he asked. The driver, obviously startled and disgruntled replied, "Shaddap! You're lucky that I even gave you a ride!" Zack huffed, but would have to admit the man was right. Lady Luck had shone upon the two, as they had just so happened to come across the right road at the right time. On foot, it would have been impossible to cross the desert terrain. Zack shifted his position in the bed, now sitting next to the boy. Midgar was fresh in his mind, but thinking about the city only lead him to think about her, Aerith. A warm smile crossed his lips, as the thought of seeing his love once more sent an excited chill down his spine. He didn't know how long he had been in that laboratory, but it was long enough to miss her. To miss the only person to show him love and compassion. To understand him, when no one else seemed to. The girl could see right through him, emotions were hard to with hold. He admired how she always seemed so bright, and full of life, but lived in a city where most things were corrupt and dead. Like a rose, that had bloomed between the weeds. With out a doubt, he knew that she would be just as excited to see him. No matter the amount of time, they had vowed to stay loyal to one another until death. He need not to worry about her finding a new love, their hearts were linked as one. It might have been the romantic in him that created these beliefs, but as stubborn as he was he refused to accept any other speculation. He relaxed, it would all happen in due time. "We need to make some money once we get to Midgar", he whispered to his friend, crossing his arms behind his head in a sign of relaxation. "Yo, old man! What do you think I'd be good at?", Zack asked the driver once more. "What're you yappin' about?", yelled the driver over the roar of the engine, "You're still young ain't ya? Young folks should try everything! You gotta pay your debts while you're still young. Go out and look for what you really want." "That's easy for him to say", Zack lowered his head, placing his index finger and thumb upon his chin as he contemplated the advice of the burly driver. It was obvious that he was quick to draw, and with a burst of realization Zack stood up in the bed. Grinning as if he were the Cheshire Cat. "That's it!", the sudden outburst caught the driver off guard again, this time causing him to swerve off the road. "I'm going to be a mercenary!"

"I'm going to do dangerous stuff….and boring stuff…."

"No, wait…you got it all wrong."

"I'm gonna be rich! So, what are you going to do Cloud?"

Cloud raised his eyes to look at Zack, giving him acknowledgement as he spoke, his response came out as a pained moan, and he then lowered his gaze back towards his feet.

"Just kidding, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that.", Zack returned to his seat beside Cloud, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He pulled his friend closer, as if embracing him in a half-hug. "We're friends, right? Mercenaries, Cloud, that what you and me are going to be? Understand?", Zack didn't need a response, he already knew all the answers. So the two traveled on in the pick up, day shifting into night. Zack laid his head upon Cloud's shoulder, as the night wore on. Both friends fell asleep in each other's arms, and it was the best sleep Zack had had in years.

Thunder softly rumbled ahead, the once blue sky had turned to a dull gray. It was as if the weather had changed with the mood. Death clung closely to the air. Rain trickled down upon the desert, chilling pellets of water bombarded him, stirring him from his slumber. Zack's eyes slowly opened, his vision blurred. "I'm….alive…", for the time being at least. The soldiers were of horrible aim, all had missed his vital organs. The shells had pumped into his shoulders, arms, and legs. But his heart still felt weak, and he laid in a pool of crimson blood. "I can stand…I can do this!", with all the strength he could muster. He pushed off the ground, but only managed to lift his body a few inches off the ground before plopping back down into the mud. "Damn…" he had given up on standing, but would not accept death. "I'm sorry Aerith…I failed you. I promised to return…but it doesn't look like that is going to happen." Hot tears formed in the corners of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks in small streams "But you would be proud of me, I finally earned my freedom, I stopped the blood shed." He glanced up towards where he had last seen Cloud, but his ally was no where to be found. It also became noticeable that his sword was gone. He hoped that he had escaped, prayed that the troop hadn't executed the poor man like they did to him. "I want you to move on…Aerith", he continued with his speech as if she were standing before him "Find love else where, grow up. Live in a small, wood land cottage away from that damn city. And have a dozen of little rug rats." He chuckled slightly at the thought of Aerith having a family, though the chuckle shifted into a cough. And he gagged up more blood "I know that you'll be a great mother one day…I'm just sorry that I couldn't have been their father, or your husband." The thought of never growing old, never being able to raise a family, force him into uncontrollable sobs of anguish. Echoing out through the desert air "I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE! God! Please don't let me die!" he cried out, as if the planet would help him. But nobody came to his aid. Fate would not permit him the death he desired, instead he had been forced into a lonely and brutal end. He pushed himself onto his back, so that he could stare up at the sky. Raining pouring down upon his face "I guess I don't have a choice…", as if by fate the rain slowly let up. The water faded until there was nothing but a slight drizzle, then not even that. Clouds parted, and the sun shone once more beating down upon his ghostly pale flesh, due to the massive blood loss. An uncontrollably serenity had taken over, and the pain of his heart had ceased. "I…don't feel a thing….", He closed his weary eyes for the last time, "Thank you." His heart stopped beating, and his last breath escaped his lungs. Nearby a single, white dove flew over head, as the new day approached.

That's it! I hoped you all enjoyed reading it...I know I was depressed while writing it.

Final Fantasy 7, and all characters and locations are copy righted by Square-Enix.


End file.
